


lost & found

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers has a habit of losing things. Tony always knows just where to find them.





	lost & found

**Author's Note:**

> Legitimately came up with this idea in ten minutes after thinking about that scene in Endgame where Tony brings Steve his shield and says 'if you lose this again, I'm keeping it." So, enjoy this fluffy little one shot wherein Steve Rogers loses just about everything he owns and Tony always helps him find it. 
> 
> There's no angst here, folks. It's all quickly written fluff.

Tony nearly stumbled over a stray branch and Steve’s hand tightened around his wrist.

“Steve, we’re lost. Can you just admit that?”

Steve flashed him a quick excited grin before returning to the path ahead. “No, we’re not. I just got turned around a bit.”

“Eight minutes ago,” Tony muttered, climbing over the jumbled rocks in the park. “Why is this so important?”

“Here!” Steve cheered, pulling Tony with two hands. Tony was tempted to turn back several minutes ago but the excitement on Steve’s face was rather adorable. Not that he would admit that. Steve kneeled down and brushed off some dirt on the rock face. “This is a little piece of history.”

Tony kneeled down beside him, the corner of his mouth turning up.

_“SR + SR”_

“As far as band names go, not your best effort,” Tony said, earning a small bump to his shoulder.

Steve smoothed over the carving with a soft smile. “My mom and I used to come here sometimes. When she was well enough and I didn’t have to work.” He rested his hands on his knees, squinting up at the sun. “It’s one of the only things that’s still here after all these years.”

The sad twist to his mouth made Tony lean into him with a soft, “You’re still here.” Steve looked to him with a shrug and Tony took his hand, squeezing it once. Steve smiled amusedly, watching as Tony quickly stood up straight. He pulled Steve with him. “Come on, let’s put some food in you. You know how you get.”

Steve took the bait, dusting off his pants. “How I get?”

“All grumpy and surly and then you give us all curfews.”

“I do not,” Steve replied, following after him.

“You do, too and the only one of us that actually listens is Bruce and then he gets all frowny when I drop in on him because I’m going to ‘get him in trouble’.”

“Which is why Bruce is my favorite.”

Tony rolled his eyes, pointedly focused on the road ahead and not the fact that Steve was still holding his hand.

+

Steve lost things. A lot.

At first, it was just a jacket or two, his SHIELD keycard, a pair of sunglasses. Then it was his keys, his Stark phone, his wallet, and even a sandwich once. It was just part of his charm, Tony mused one day as he watched Steve turn the living room upside down trying to find one of Natasha’s knives.

“That’s why I told you not to touch them,” Clint said, halfway underneath the love seat.

Steve came over to where Tony was sitting and pushed his legs up on the cushions while he reached underneath the couch. “Tony, have you seen a dagger?”

“Let’s pretend that’s not a really strange thing to ask someone but, no? I didn’t notice any weapons on my way in this morning.” Steve sat back on his knees with a sigh, his blue eyes wide and miserable. Tony nudged him with his foot, “What did you need a dagger for anyway? That guy in R & D refuse to stop using Comic Sans in his presentations? Someone tell you they didn’t vote last year?”

Steve huffed out a breath, running his finger along the bottom of Tony’s foot and laughing when he yanked it back with a stifled squeak. “No. I was trying to prove a point.”

“Not making it sound better, Cap,” Clint said, coming to stand beside him. “He bet me fifty bucks he could beat me in a knife throwing contest and then conveniently lost his wallet.”

“I didn’t lose it. I just misplaced it,” he replied. “And anyway, we didn’t get to the contest because you lost the knife.”

“I didn’t lose it! You did!”

Tony climbed off the couch and headed into the kitchen to make himself some ice cream. Moments later, “Steve! There’s a knife in the cookie dough ice cream.”

Steve swopped in, grabbed it and hurried off to meet Clint in the hallway. “Thanks, Tony!”

“Don’t run with knives, you crazy person!”

“Sorry, Tony!”

Tony shook his head, pulling out a bowl. Wait. “Were you using that to eat? Get back here!”

+

“Tony, have you seen my cufflinks?” Steve asked, sliding into Tony’s bedroom in a rush.

“Yes, I think you left them on the hall table,” he began, turning around and trailing off as his thoughts grinded to a halt.

Steve was gorgeous in his suit. He was gorgeous in sweats and a t-shirt. He’d probably be gorgeous wearing a trash bag and a pair of Crocs. So, really, Tony should have expected that Steve Rogers in a bespoke suit would be one for the ages. The finely woven wool hugged Steve’s body perfectly, the crisp blue tie under his blazer making Steve’s eyes stand out, bright and impossibly blue.

Hearing Tony go silent, Steve looked up from adjusting his cuffs, a kind smile on his face. “Tony? You still with me?” He strode closer, bringing with him the soft scent of the cologne he saved for special occasions. A lock of blond hair fell into his eyes as he grinned, “I look okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony rasped, clearing his throat once and shrugging. “I mean, you clean up okay.”

“Thanks,” Steve said dryly. “You were saying? About my cufflinks?”

Tony nodded, sliding past Steve and heading into the hall and fetching the cufflinks from the small table. When he returned, Steve was pulling on his tie, grimacing at his reflection. “I hate these things,” he said with a frown.

Tony grabbed his wrist, pulling it away. “Quit your whining. It’s one night.” He straightened the tie, leaving it loose enough that Steve would leave it be for the rest of the night. When he finished, he looked up to find Steve studying him quietly, a strange look on his face. Tony stood up straighter, keeping his voice light as he smoothed down Steve’s lapels. “It means a lot to the kid that we’re going.”

Steve nodded, his voice gravelly and low as he replied, “I know, Tony.” It made Tony’s skin warm and he tried to stay focused on the task at hand. “Peter’s a good kid. I’m glad he has you supporting him.”

“He has May. I’m just the fun uncle that buys him stuff and gives him crap about girls.” He took Steve’s wrist, lining up the openings on his cuffs. “Ignoring the fact that he is ten times smoother than I was at his age. Which is to say, I wasn’t smooth at all,” he added with a wink.

Steve laughed, behaving and keeping still when Tony tsked at him. “I’m willing to bet I was even worse.”

“Everything’s always gotta be a competition with you, huh?” he teased, straightening the cuff. He started on the next one, catching Steve’s eyes for a moment as he did. He still had that same strange look on his face, his eyes glittering in the dim light as Tony fastened the cufflink. “At least we grew out of it, huh?”

“Speak for yourself,” Steve said, averting his gaze. Finally, Tony felt like he could breathe again. He straightened the cuff, stepping back as Steve studied them.

“I pass muster, Captain?”

The corner of Steve’s mouth turned up, “It’ll do.” He gestured for Tony to pass him as he grabbed his jacket. “Lead the way.”

+

“Tony,” Steve began slowly, a nervous smile on his face as he grabbed Tony’s attention. He was still in uniform, his cowl in hand as he entered the lab. “I lost my phone.”

“Again?” Tony asked doubtfully. “That’s number seven, Cap. I’m not made of money.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He gestured to his belt pocket that seemed to have been singed off.

“What happened?” Tony asked concernedly, moving forward. The left thigh of Steve’s suit was torn and singed, his bare thigh reddened and visible and the entire left pocket of Steve’s utility belt was missing.

“Some sort of ray gun or flamethrower, not sure. I didn’t get a really good look at it. Sam and Bucky were arguing over the comms and I turned my back for one second to tell them to shut up and this happened.”

Tony kneeled down, touching Steve’s hip carefully. His fingers brushed the bared skin, earning a quiet intake of breath. His eyes cut to Steve’s catching the small dusting of red across his nose and cheeks before he returned to Steve’s belt. “Did you get checked out?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just minor burns. It’ll heal in a day or two.” Tony nodded, standing up. They were standing impossibly close and Steve’s eyes widen in response. Steve stared at him dazedly for a moment before he licked his lips nervously, murmuring. “I really am sorry.”

“About what?” Tony asked after a beat.

“The phone. I know I tend to lose things a lot. I’m trying to get better about that.” His eyes fell to a spot just below Tony’s nose before they returned to his eyes, brow furrowed like he was chastising himself. “Anyway, I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Okay,” Tony said, blinking at him in confusion. Steve was halfway out the door when Tony called out, “Did you want me to give you another phone?”

Steve slammed into the sliding door, cursing and rubbing at his chest as he re-entered the room. “Yes,” he exclaimed with a nervous laugh. “Yes! That is why I’m here.”

Tony bit down a smile and reached into one of his drawers.

+

“Okay, okay,” Steve muttered, shuffling into the living room and patting his pockets. He stopped beside the couch where Tony sat going over the press release for the new line of Stark Pods. “Damn it,” he cursed.

Without looking up, Tony called out, “Kitchen table, dresser and the goddamn fridge. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Steve jogged back down the hallway, into the kitchen and then reached into the fridge. When he returned to the living room, he slipped his keys, phone and wallet into his pockets and stood in front of Tony silently. After some time, Tony grew curious and looked up at him. Steve took the tablet out of Tony’s hands and set it down on the end table. He gripped the back of the couch on either side of Tony’s head, his eyes firm and certain.

“I would lose my head if it weren’t attached to me. How did I ever get anything done without you?” he mused softly.

Tony’s heart beat fast in his chest, warming. He smiled, “I honestly don’t know.”

Steve leaned in slowly, careful to watch Tony’s face for any sign of reproach. Finding none, his eyes fell shut and their lips softly touched. Tony cupped his face, leaning up to deepen it. Steve smiled into the kiss, pulling away momentarily only to steal another and another, leaving Tony warm from the inside out.

“Thanks, Tony,” he murmured, kissing him once more before straightening up and heading for the elevator.

It was smooth. Entirely too smooth. So, Tony ignored the fact that Steve clearly went up a few floors instead of down to the lobby.

+

“Tony,” Steve hissed, gathering his jeans up from the floor and holding them over his groin. “Where’s my shirt?”

“I don’t know,” Tony whispered, rushing over the carpet and trying to tug on his jeans. “Hurry up!”

“You overslept!” He stepped into the jeans and tried to pull them up, wincing as they refused to budge. He looked to Tony who was standing in jeans about four inches too long.

“Shit,” they muttered, quickly tugging off their pants and exchanging them.

Steve was wearing one sock, unzipped jeans and searching under the bed for his shirt when he heard a voice on the other side of the door.

“Breakfast in 5!” Nat shouted, slapping the door once more before turning down the hall way.

“She’s going to your room next,” Tony groaned, searching the dimly lit room for his shirt. “You know, we should just give up. Throw in the towel. What’s the worst that could happen if everyone knows you slept here?”

“Fury could decide I can’t lead the team and boot me off of it., He already thinks I’m too lenient with you.”

Tony sat down on the bed and studied him curiously. “He has no idea how wrong he is.”

“Tony,” Steve chided.

“You don’t go easy on me at all.”

Steve pulled out from under the bed with a cheer, standing up and tugging the shirt over his head. Tony stifled a laugh, watching as the shirt stretched impossibly thin across Steve’s broad chest.

Steve glared, climbing on top of him and grabbing a pillow. “You’re supposed to be helping me, Tony,” he said, smacking him lightly with the pillow.

“I’m helping! I’m helping!” He slid back up the bed, laughing as Steve pulled him down by his hips. He slid his fingers in Steve’s hair, tugging him down as the door opened and the both turned to find Clint standing in the doorway, his hand over his eyes.

“I don’t want to know. Honestly, I don’t, but Bruce is refusing to feed us without a full table and if you two could hit pause on the hanky panky, I would really appreciate it.”

Steve rolled over onto his back with a sigh.

+

Tony lay back in bed, cuddled beneath the sheets as he watched Steve move through his daily routine. He pulled on his watch, tucked his wallet in his back pocket, and slipped his keys in the front pocket. He grabbed his phone, smoothed his hand over his hair once more and turned around.

As he strode closer, Tony smiled, wider as Steve sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over him.

“Good morning,” he murmured, stealing a kiss.

“Good morning,” Tony replied, opening his eyes as Steve pulled back. “You didn’t have to run around the tower cursing and trying to find everything this morning. See what happens when you keep everything in one place?”

Steve hummed, kissing him softly. He thumbed over Tony’s cheek, nosing into his throat and nipping at his skin. Tony let out a slow breath, shifting beneath the covers. “I see,” he murmured, laving over Tony’s pulse point. “And what happens if I keep you here?”

Tony groaned, sliding his hands beneath Steve’s shirt and sucking on his tongue.

+

Tony prided himself on being better than he used to be.

He donated more to charity, made a point to learn the names of everyone on his immediate staff and hell, he even recycled these days. He was on the path of enlightenment, or whatever. That being said, he was getting a ridiculous amount of pleasure out of torturing Steve right now. But Steve could take it. One day, they would laugh about this, he was sure.

Tony sipped his sparkling water and hid a smile. Setting down his glass, he reached for Steve’s hand and asked, “Not that I’m ungrateful that you’re spoiling me tonight but, is there a reason you wanted to have dinner in such a fancy place? There’s no crayons on any of these tables.”

Steve blushed, flustered and trying to cover it by studying the menu. “Yeah, I just… I heard they had good… foie gras,” he said slowly with a frown.

“Did you? From who?”

“People. You know, just around,” he said, gesturing with his hands. “It’s pretty popular.”

“I couldn’t imagine Clint or Nat in here, unless they were trying to get information out of somebody. Fury giving you dinner recommendations, now?”

“No, of course not. He still won’t look me in the eye after the closet incident.”

Tony laughed, earning a knowing grin. “I told you that was a bad idea.”

“No, you didn’t. You said ‘we only have ten minutes’,” Steve insisted. “I’m not the troublemaker here.”

“Sure, you are. It’s what I love about you.”

Steve’s eyes softened and he set the menu down with a sigh. “Listen, Tony—”

“Will you marry me?” Tony asked, stopping Steve in his tracks. His eyes widened almost comically as he stared at Tony across the table. Tony reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a ring box, sliding it across the table. “I found this in a tin of gingerbread cookies and either you were trying to propose to Clint on a cheat day or you were hiding it there?”

Steve laughed, the sound light and so incredibly happy that Tony found himself grinning in response, a warm light expanding in his chest. “I was,” Steve admitted, covering the ring box carefully. “I thought I’d hide it from you and I hid it so well that even I couldn’t’ find it.”

Tony averted his gaze to their hands. “I figured you were just biding your time or starting to come to your senses but after the third trip to a fancy restaurant without you popping the question, I figured you’d lost the ring.”

Steve traced his finger over the velvet box, a thoughtful smile on his face. “You know the moment I realized I was in love with you?”

“Lemme guess, it involved a very, very tight pair of jeans?”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly, squeezing Tony’s hand. “I came into the living room looking for my keys, my phone and my wallet and without me even saying anything, you knew exactly what I needed and exactly where to find it. And even knowing you’d make fun of me and that I’d never hear the end of it, you are always the first person I go running to.”

Tony swallowed thickly, lifting his chin as he said, “Well, for the record, it took a very, very tight pair of jeans for me to realize I’d fallen in love with you.”

Steve laughed, pulling him closer. “Come here.” Their lips met, Steve’s hand large and warm on his cheek. When he pulled back, his eyes were teasing and bright. “Don’t’ ever say I never learned how to be smooth.”

“God as my witness,” Tony murmured and took his lips again.


End file.
